Delirios De Pubertad
by Sasuko-Uchiha
Summary: los pecados comunes entre los humanos son el sexo, la pasion y el deseo, mas probenientes de un cuerpo puro e inmaculado, ese mayordomo tendra que evitar la tentacion, pero como hacerlo si tu amo te orilla a cometer un oecado capital.


**Aclaración: **primero que nada los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Yana Toboso y no pretendo ninguna clase de poderío de estos, solo realizo eso por diversión y entretenimiento hacia el lector.

**Aclaración 2:** soy nueva en este perfil (osease que es mi primer fic de esta pareja), así que les pediría que cualquier duda, inconveniente o insatisfacción por el fic, me lo hagan saber através de sus comentarios, gracias.

Sin más pueden comenzar con la lectura u.u

**Capitulo1:** _Ese Amo, Juega_.

Como todas las mañanas las cortinas de la habitación del conde Phantomhive, se abrían para dejar entrar la luz del día. Sebastian como era costumbre servia en una refinada taza de porte bien tallado y bordes de oro, el té negro importado de la india que el mismo príncipe Souma le había regalado al conde.

Angi-san anteriormente le había explicado que ese té era exclusivamente para gustos refinados, además de que este tenia propiedades que ayudarían en el optimo crecimiento del joven (N/A: la verdad no se si exista tal cosa, pero en este fic si XD), además de ser un te muy famoso en su lugar de origen.

Sebastian deposito la pequeña tasa en la mesita de noche enseguida de la cama del conde procediendo a dejar la fina tetera en el cochecito donde descansaban las demás utilerías. Suavemente se dirigió al lado derecho de la cama y con cuidado poso su mano en la frente del conde, entrecerrando un poco sus ojos al percatarse de las pequeñas secuelas que la fiebre de la noche anterior había dejado. Suspirando, se aparto parándose correctamente y posando en sus labios esa sonrisa enigmática de emociones.

─ **Bocchan, es hora de levantarse ─**

El cuerpo que descansaba sobre la cama se removió con inquietud susurrando palabras incoherentes que el ojirojo entendió perfectamente. Suspirando una vez más, reclinó un poco su cuerpo teniendo cerca la oreja del joven para su mayor disposición.

─ **Bocchan, tiene que despertarse ya, tiene una agenda demasiado saturada de trabajo y no puedo permitirle más tiempo ─**

El joven se removió un poco mas permitiéndose que la reconfortable cobija se deslizara más allá de su cuerpo. Sebastian entrecerró los ojos perfilando el cuerpo cubierto por fina tela semi transparente que reposaba en la cama con mayor detenimiento. Si bien podía darse cuenta de los cambios producidos en ese delicado cuerpo, también se daba cuenta de lo que este le producía, y la razón era que, como su joven amo estaba entrando en la pubertad, las feromonas que se desprendían de su cuerpo ─y sabiendo sobre su naturaleza como demonio─, representaba una droga demasiado llamativa por lo que estas significaban, y eso era, que el joven amo, estaba preparándose para experimentar el futuro coito.

Si bien le parecía que estaba un poco retrasado con las mismas por la edad del joven amo, también era conciente que eso significaría una mayor concentración de estas. Y por obviedad, mayor problema para él.

Ciel se removió una vez mas en su cama para proceder a sentarse en esta, bostezó finamente estirándose un poco para destensar sus músculos, moviendo su cabeza un poco girando su perezosa mirada en su mayordomo, quien tenía los ojos en extremos rojos y con un extraño brillo en estos.

─ **¿Qué pasa? ─** preguntó áspero y el mayordomo adapto la actitud cínica de siempre.

─ **Nada, joven amo ─** se reclinó sobre el joven insinuándole a este sobre la muda de su pijama. Accediendo inmediatamente. **─ Bocchan su primera actividad del día, es firmar los documentos referentes a la alianza de una de las empresas Phantom, con la empresa extranjera ─ **declaró una vez termino con su tarea.

El muchacho asintió y bebió un poco del té que descansaba sobre su mesita de noche.

─ **Lo se ─** dijo y de un sorbo mas se terminó el té que aun quedaba, entregándole la taza a Sebastian quien inmediatamente la tomo **─ Desde ayer estuve revisando los documentos y aparentemente la empresa **_**The Big Imperial**_*** es muy importante por sus acúmulos de inversiones ─** se levantó y se encamino a la puerta siendo consiente del movimiento que producían sus caderas. Soltando una sonrisa pícaramente vil al sentir esa mirada escarlata sobre estas.

_.+*+._.+*+._SxC…SxC_.+*+._.+*+._

La hora de la merienda se acercaba y aun le restaban un par de documentos más. Soltó un bostezo fino y entrecerró mas su ojo visible poniendo mayor concentración en la lectura. Tenia que admitir que firmar una unión entre ambas empresas favorecía mayormente a la extranjera, pero siendo conciente de que podría muy bien persuadir al dueño de esta podrían llegar a un común acuerdo y repartir por partes iguales las ganancias.

Los golpes en la puerta le indicaron que la merienda estaba ya lista, por lo que colocando el ultimo sello en la hoja restante acomodo los papeles pulcramente en a lado derecho.

El leve rudo del cochecito siendo arrastrado hacia él producía un adormecimiento en la agotada mente del conde. Sebastian una vez llegado donde el lado izquierdo del conde, comenzó a repartirle el aperitivo de esa tarde.

─ **¿Qué es? ─** curioseó un poco extrañado ante la magnifica apariencia de la rebanada de repostería. Y es que esta tenía un pequeño sombrerito azul sobre el chantillí oscuro además de pétalos de rosa blanca hechas del mismo.

─ **Es mi mejor postre ─** sonrió con descarada petulancia mientras acomodaba el pequeño pastel frente al joven conde **─ pastel de chocolate con cobertura de chantillí oscuro agridulce con decoraciones en el mismo de otros sabores ─** sus ojos se serraron y se irguió mostrando una pose solemne al expresarse.

─ … ─ Ciel entrecerró sus ojos con fastidio y mostró una sonrisa irónica **─ En pocas palabras, no tiene nada de especial ─ **sus ojos mostraron un destello de diversión cuando el mayordomo soltó un leve bufido.

─ **Bard, Finían y Mei Rin, estropearon una vez mas la cocina, además de gastarse las reservas en sus locos…proyectos ─** dijo la última palabra con molestia.

Ciel ya no dijo nada, miro con detenimiento el pequeño pastel, sonriendo con travesura disimulada cuando se le ocurrió una idea.

─ **Bien… como no tiene nada de especial, requerirá que se coma de manera especial ─** con su dedo tomo un poco de este llevándoselo directamente a su boca sin ser conciente de la atónita mirada del mayordomo junto a él **─ pues no es especial… pero esta muy bueno ─ **continuó su labor embarrándose concientemente un poco las mejillas mientras pasaba su lengua a través de sus dedos impregnados de la deliciosa merienda.

Su mente maquiavélicamente cínica podía imaginar o siquiera darse una idea de la expresión que en ese momento Sebastian tenía en su perfecto rostro. Y eso le producía un placer sin igual, como molestar a ese demonio pervertido. Giro con inocencia su cabeza enfocando su ojo sobre el demonio quien tenía una expresión extraña. Ciel moría de risa por dentro.

─ **¿Pasa algo? ─** su voz sonó ingenua y el mayordomo no le resto mas que mostrar una mirada indiferente al ser conciente de la provocación del chico frente a él. Con maestría extendió la servilleta que siempre llevaba en su saco y limpio a conciencia el rostro del joven. Ciel reía a sus adentros.

─ **Nada… ¿no se le ofrece nada más al amo? ─** su voz fría solo le decía al joven que su mayordomo no estaba del todo feliz y eso le producía un placer sin igual.

─ **Nada mas, puedes retirarte ─** dijo e izo un ademán con su mano para que se retirara.

Inclinándose frente al joven, pasó a retirarse junto al cochecito sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro. Cuando la puerta se hubo cerrado Ciel exteriorizó por completo la soberbia sonrisa que desde unos momentos estaba conteniendo.

Giro su silla para acomodarse frente a la ventana del estudio. Sabia de ante mano que estaba jugando con fuego, pero también era conciente que si el juego no tenia riesgos no seria divertido. Su sonrisa se disipo un poco de su rostro mientras se levantaba del cómodo sillón y mirando su reflejo frente a la ventana.

Su reflejo le mostró aun chico de 17 años, muy atractivo con un cuerpo fino y delgado, sabia que no se desarrollaría mas por que su anterior asma le había producido un trastorno en su desarrollo los primeros 10 años. Su gusto refinado en cuanto a su vestuario no había cambiado del todo, solo que ahora los pequeños pantaloncillos era un poco más corto. No porque quisiera ser una copia de Alois Trence. Sino que simplemente se sentía más fresco con estos al menos en épocas calurosas.

Su mente divagó unos años atrás cuando Sebastian abusaba de su ingenuidad cuando tenía 12 años. Si bien el mayordomo tenia mas contacto con su cuerpo que cualquier otra persona, era solo un indicio de que ese demonio quería mas que solo su cuerpo. Pero cuando fue conciente de ello, fue hace apenas dos años después. Por lo que su mente maquino un juego lleno de provocaciones que bien sabia el mayordomo no negaría en jugar también.

Sabia que estaba entrando en otra etapa de su vida y que aparentemente los cambios en su cuerpo como en los de su mente y sentimientos se verían involucrados también. Al igual que sus feromonas. No recordaba quien había sido, pero le habían explicado hace un año atrás que los demonios tienden a caer en un estado de atracción impura cuando se encontraban con alguien virgen en etapa de pubertad, en pocas palabras en el desarrollo joven-adulto. Daba por hecho que era virgen y a sabiendas que Sebastian se resistía le generaba morbo el provocarle.

No sentía amor ni nada semejante por ese vil demonio, solamente una extraña necesidad de desfogue pecaminoso. Osease simplemente sexo, además de placer y deseo aberrante. Pero, también eso no significaba que acabaría por ceder y acostarse con él, sino el juego no seria divertido. Lo provocaría, y le dejaría que insinuara algo más pero aun así no lo aria, primero se acostaría con alguien más antes de hacerlo con él.

Para así, hacerle saber a ese demonio que su pureza ahora no era tan pura. Y poder decir que ese juego era más divertido que cualquiera que se le hubiese ocurrido anteriormente.

_.+*+._.+*._SxC…SxC_.+*+._.+*+._

Los demás sirvientes de la mansión Phantomhive se encontraban en un delirio mientras terminaban de arreglar el desastre que habían producido horas atrás. Si bien no le tenían miedo al conde, si se lo tenían a Sebastian, quien amablemente y de un modo peculiar les había dicho que si no recogían el desastre recibirían un severo escarmiento.

Y al decir severo, cualquiera podría pensar lo peor por las palabras dichas por ese sujeto, por lo que en esos momentos se encontraban ya a la espera de que el desastre se remediara.

─ **How… estoy cansado, ¿Cuánto tiempo más tendremos que limpiar esto? ─** Finían se recostó cómicamente sobre la mesa mientras balanceaba un poco sus brazos sobre esta.

─ **Deja de quejarte ─** Bard con cigarro en boca y ceño fruncido mapeaba el piso un poco chamuscado por su lanza llamas **─ No querrás que ese sujeto nos encuentre descansando mientras continua el desastre ─** suspiro un poco dando por hecha su labor al menos en una parte de la cocina.

─ **Sebastian-san es tan lindo cuento se molesta con nosotros ─** Mei Rin con ambas manos sobre su cara fantaseaba con el mayordomo principal, generando que al rubio mayor soltara un suspiro exasperado.

─ **Cállense de una vez y mejor terminemos con esto ─** dijo y continuo con su labor.

─ **¡Si! ─** vociferaron a la par Finían y Mei Rin mientras posaban sus manos sobre su frente en pose general para después soltar una leve risa y terminar sus quehaceres.

_.+*+._.+*+._SxC…SxC_.+*+._.+*+._

─ **Bocchan, la señorita Elizabeth llamo para confirmar que vendrá dentro de una hora ─**

Ciel poso su mirada en el cuerpo que estaba frente a él, asintiendo una vez proceso la información.

─ **¿Desea el joven amo que prepare algo para la cena? ─** dijo en espera de una respuesta por parte del joven.

─ **No… ─** se levantó de su asiento fijando su ojo azul sobre su sorprendido mayordomo.

─ **Enton…─** callo cuando el conde levantó su mano en una muda orden de que guardase silencio.

─ **Prepara uno de los carruajes y avísame cuando Lizzie llegue ─** Sebastian hizo una reverencia antes de abandonar el despacho del conde.

_.+*+._.+*+._SxC…SxC_.+*+._.+*+._

Las ocho en punto de la noche y el carruaje era dirigido hacia Londres. Ciel aun pensaba a donde llevaría a cenar a su prometida, mirando através del cristal del mismo, miro con detenimiento el recorrido asta que sintió una mano sobre la suya.

─ **¿No estas emocionado Ciel? ─** La chica se permitió invadir el espacio personal del conde sentándose enseguida de él **─ Cenaremos juntos en un lindo lugar mientras tenemos una velada romántica ─** si bien la chica ya deliraba con el momento el conde se permitió a si mismo sonreírle.

─ **Si Lizzie, no sabes lo emocionado que estoy ─** acaricio el rostro de la chica antes de depositar un beso sobre la mejilla de esta.

Inesperadamente el carruaje ejecuto un movimiento violento, produciendo el susto de la chica y una sonrisa petulante en el joven.

─ **Lo siento Bocchan, el caballo se me descarrilo un poco ─** Sebastian mostró una sonrisa disimulada de molestia.

─ **Ten mas cuidado la próxima vez, Sebastian ─** dijo y ayudo a la chica a acomodarse en su sitio.

─ **Yes, My Lord ─** reverenció un poco con la afirmación.

Ciel agrando un poco mas su sonrisa al sentir la molestia bien disimulada del demonio, permitiéndose a si mismo otorgarse un buen elogio.

_.+*+._.+*+._SxC…SxC_.+*+._.+*+._

La cena transcurría apaciblemente mientras los jóvenes cenaban. Sebastian esperaba a fuera del establecimiento recargado en la carreta. Su ceño fruncido era prueba de lo molesto que estaba, ese mocoso estaba jugando con fuego y cotorreaba con el hecho de no quemarse.

Sus ojos escarlatas brillaron con notoria ironía, su sonrisa maligna se expandió por sus carnosos labios. Si el mocoso pensaba que no podía quemarse muy equivocado que estaba, dos pueden jugar muy bien el mismo juego.

─ **¡Sebas-Chan! ─**

El mencionado viro sus ojos ante tal conocido grito. Ese shinigami era peor que una patada en los bajos, no, pensándolo mejor era mucho peor que eso.

─ **Huuuww… Sebas-Chan me alegra haberte encontrado ─** el pelirrojo tomo con su cama una foto al molesto demonio quien lo miraba ferozmente.

─ **Grell-San ─** exclamo su nombre con la molestia impregnada en su voz.

─ **Mh…aparentemente no estas del mejor animo ─** se le acercó con provocación y pego su cuerpo con el del moreno **─ ¿por que no hago para remediarlo? ─** Sus ojos miraron seductoramente al mayordomo quien lo ignoraba ampliamente.

Repentinamente, una idea llego a su sus ojos mostraron satisfacción cuando la idea le pareció buena. Guiado por su olor y sabiendo que su joven amo se acercaba a ellos, tomo la cintura del pelirrojo apegándolo mas hacia él y así tener una pose sugerente con el mencionado, dejando a escasos centímetros sus rostros con solo un pensamiento en mente.

─ _**Ambos también podemos jugar lo mismo **_y con eso en mente viro sus ojos hacia donde se encontraba su amo y la señorita Elizabeth sin cambiar la posición.

Lo que miro lo desconcertó por completo. Si bien la chica tenia el rostro entre rojo y azul por tal acto, su amo estaba con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios mientras entrecerraba su único ojo visible.

─ _**Te equivocas…este es un juego en el que solo saldrá un ganador**_

Y eso fue una mutua guerra declarada entre dos demonios.

_.+*+._.+*+._SxC…SxC_.+*+._.+*+._

Una vez en la habitación del conde, Sebastian acomodo su pijama cuando la ducha anterior hubo terminado, ninguno de los dos decía nada, pero el solo choque entre sus ojos significaba el inicio de algo muy peligroso.

Ciel sonrío cuando su mayordomo frunció el ceño. Mas molesto que anteriormente en el día se encontraba.

─ **Le advierto Bocchan, que esta entrando en terrenos muy peligrosos, un mínimo error seria una impudencia fatal ─** dijo y se levantó irguiéndose sobre su sitio mirando con intensidad las cuencas bicolor.

─ **No si muevo con movimientos precisos las piezas de ajedrez ─** su mirada era burlesca cosa que provocó más la molestia del mayordomo.

─ **de todas formas… considérelo una advertencia ─** y reclinándose un poco frente al joven se encamino a fuera de la habitación aun con la sonrisa burlona del chico en su mente.

─ **Una advertencia que estoy ansioso por aceptar ─** pronunció sabiendo que su mayordomo aun se encontraba frente a al puerta al otro lado de esta.

_.+*+._.+*+._SxC…SxC_.+*+._.+*+._

Sus ojos escarlata se entrecerraron en la oscuridad del pasillo mientras una sonrisa siniestra se instalaba en sus labios.

─ **Veremos quien cae mas pronto de este juego, Bocchan ─**

Y avanzando por el lugar, Sebastian entrecerró sus rubíes ojos brillantes dejando que su leve risa se apoderara del pasillo mientras emprendía su recorrido hacia la oscuridad.

_.+*._.+*+._SxC…SxC_.+*+._.+*+._

─ **Si… ya lo veremos, Sebastian ─**

Y mostrando una vil risa que resonó en la habitación dejando que sus ojos brillaran de color escarlata a través de esta. Mostrando por ultimo una sonrisa petulante mientras la ansiedad se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

Continuara…

Debo admitir que es demasiado corto para mi gusto, pero al menos para el inicio esta bien, ya con el avance de la historia comenzare a hacerlos mas largos e interesantes (mi mente maquiavélica me obliga a hacerlo) a si que les pido me tengan paciencia y tiempo.

Gracias por su tiempo y nos vemos a la próxima n_n.


End file.
